


trial

by Miloutic (SpookyBaka)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBaka/pseuds/Miloutic
Summary: a formatting trial i wanna keep close but isnt rly important to anything else





	trial

You dream of a man. Of multiple people. Dread encapsulates you completely, you’re trying to make out what is happening, but nothing wants to clear up your vision or hearing because everything you sense is ****blurred**** and ****dimmed**** and you don’t know where you are but when you look up it doesn’t matter how blurred your sight is you can see two  moons and a sun circling you from somewhere you can’t reach. Something grabs your attention, and you look to your side and see a friend, tied to a tree and begging for their life, and within seconds transform into white and immoving. You stand still, as ~~silent~~ as you can.  
Four **GIANTS** leap out of the forest, and you know them because they ` Judged` you, because `Judges` is what they are, and even though you can’t remember doing something wrong, you, too, are prosecuted, and you, too, are pronounced guilty, and you hear Aeris screaming behind you, and you hear **Angeal holding** her  back, and you hear this because the world is crystal clear now.  


_~~ There’s a light. ~~ _  


The _light_ catches  
**all of you** by surprise, but  Angeal is scared and Aeris is backing away but you can’t, because the light is shadowed by something **dark and obsidian and you _know what it is because you’ve_** s̶̙̽e̸͉̓ẹ̷̈́n̷̠͠ ̶̓ͅï̵͔ṫ̶̠ ̷̼̀b̵̟̿ḛ̸͆f̵̖̓o̵̹͝r̴͍̆e̸̙̕

  


The angel of **Death** descends upon you, a single **black wing** stretching out into _the void of ẽ̶̵̸̶̴͍t̴̶̶̸̴̮͝e̸̵̸̸̸̜͒ṟ̵̶̶̷̴̄ń̷̸̶̴̸̲ỉ̶̴̶̵̷̞t̸̶̸̵̴̳̿y̷̴̸̷̶̗͂,_ eyes as green as the life ~~`your planet`~~ has. You whisper his name, he seems to have expected it, and as the _light_ rolls to your feet, you realise tḫ̴̵̷̶̸̚ơ̵̴̴̶̴̜s̴̸̶̶̶͕̍e̵̸̸̷̷͌ͅ ̴̴̶̶̵̯̄a̴̸̶̷̶̱̍r̷̶̵̴̷̥̒e̷̵̵̶̵̥͒n̵̷̵̸̴̥̐'̶̷̵̶̸̫̈́t̶̸̶̴̴̮̆ý̷̸̷̵̸̴̵̷̸̴̷̵̷̙o̸̷̴̸̵̷̷̸̶̴̸̷̶͔̎u̴̶̶̷̷̴̵̴̷̸̵̶̴͕͑r̸̸̷̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̶̷̸̼͒ ̷̵̷̶̶̶̶̴̴̶̸̵̶͈f̴̸̵̴̷̷̴̵̵̵̶̵̴̢̓ė̴̵̸̷̵̶̴̴̴̴̷̶̶̺ẹ̷̶̷̷̵̶̸̷̵̷̴̷̵̅t̸̶̸̵̴̸̴̶̵̴̵̵̴͔͆ and the angel takes the _light_ in his hand and this world is doomed and your friends are screaming  and you can’t hear 

  
  
  
  


yourself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
but the angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kills

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~~ anyway ~~ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you wake up.


End file.
